A Day with Weiss Schnee
by ghost2812
Summary: A continuation of A Day with Ruby Rose. This will become a series with all the characters imaginable in RWBY. It just depends on if I want to do it is the question. From now on, I will say who I will do next at the end of the fanfiction, so you will know what to expect.


A Day with Weiss Schnee: Never Disturb the Ice Queen

(Before we start, this is a continuation from A Day with Ruby Rose. Just a different person. Also, this maybe be different from the previous entry.)

It is 5:00 A.M. And still waiting for Weiss to wake up. How much beauty sleep does a women need? I swear it takes forever for her to wake up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Screamed Weiss.

"Guess who's turn it is for A Day with" I teased.

"WELL LET ME SLEEP BEFORE WE START" Screamed Weiss.

She then slapped me and went back to sleep. The fact that the whole academy is still asleep from that screaming she just gave me. Well, at least I know to never disturb the Ice Queen's slumber.

"WHAT YOU CALL ME?!" Screamed Weiss.

She then used her Myrtenaster's light power to propel me out of the window. Luckily, I caught myself onto a tree branch, 8 stories high up. It's probably best to let her wake up on her own and wait outside of the room.

-5 minutes later-

I just got to the outside of the room to find that Weiss was already waiting outside, seeming very mad. She noticed that I was walking to her and said, "Let's hurry up and get something to eat before class."

"Ok" I said cautiously.

Turns out that we weren't the only people to be awake at 5 in the morning. Sadly, they were the type of students that gossip a lot. Turns out, the subject of their conversations were about me and Weiss. Who knows what they could spread across the entire school. I turned to Weiss and said, "You know that they are talking about us?"

"Yeah." replied Weiss.

"I bet it's going to be about us saying that we might be dating." I teased.

Weiss looked at me with a entirely crimson red face. It looked as if she might pass out from my remark.

"Ah ah ah ah... of course not!" she said quickly and nervously.

"Sure, what ever you say." I said teasingly.

We got out of the academy into the town without starting a school wide rumor, maybe. The best part of this town is that it has a wide variety of food. It's like a international food gathering with every nation participating with it. Since I woke up Weiss from her beauty sleep, she got the choice to what to eat for breakfast, going for a normal breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and sausage at Uhop. After we finished our breakfast, we started to head back to the academy.

-30 minutes later-

We arrived to the academy, to find a crowd of people surrounding the front entrance. Judging from the loud screams, turns out that the rumor spreaders sent out a school wide rumor that I was on a date with Weiss. I looked at Weiss to make a wise crack, but turns out that she fainted from the anxiety. I lifted her onto my shoulder and I noticed a open window. I didn't want to go through the crowd so climbing through the window was my only option. I managed to get through the window to find that the owners were Team CFVY (Coco, Fox, Velvet, Yatsuhatshi). Luckily, Coco and Velvet were only in the room. When the two noticed the two unwanted guests, Velvet said, "Mind explaining why you climbed through the window?"

Despite the fact that two people just climbed through her window uninvited, Coco said, "Is it true that you and Weiss went on a date?"

"First off, huge crowd in the front of the entrance want us. Second, No." I said.

"Shame" said Coco, "You two seem perfect for each other."

"Mind if I can leave through the door, back to Weiss's room?" I asked.

"Why not?" They both said.

Avoiding people who were asking about the rumor, we finally made it to Team RWBY's dorm. When I opened the door, the room was completely dark. Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed me by the neck and yanked me into darkness.

-About 2 minutes later-

I wake up to find that I was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. A single bright light shined down on me. A red laser shown at my chest, and a mysterious voice sounded, "We have the choice to kill at any second, but you can avoid this if you tell me this. Are you dating Weiss?"

"Simply no." I said calmly.

Yang's voice sounded out, "He's clear."

The lights turned on and and revealed that Yang was doing a mysterious voice, and that Ruby was holding the laser pointer, and that Blake was tied up.

The first thing I said was "Why is Blake tied up?"

"We had to restrain her somehow to not get her to chase the red laser." Yang said simply.

"Wasn't there a easier way?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but we were too lazy to think of more." Ruby said.

"Well, since it's a Saturday, what will we do now?" I questioned.

"I don't know" Blake said.

Everyone except Weiss looked at the previously tied up feline of a women. She just simply said "What?"

-10 minutes later-

Everyone except Weiss left to get some food, so that left me to watch after the sleeping beauty. Once and a I while a curious classmate would come knock on the door to find out the rumor is true. And I would reply with "no". After the hundredth knock, I got mad and yelled no. To my surprise, turns out the person who knocked was Pyrrha.

"That was quite the introduction" she said.

"Sorry, everyone been asking me about the rumor."I said.

"It's ok. What happen to Weiss?" She said as she started to walk into the room.

"She fainted from the anxiety of the thought about dating me." I replied.

"Is it that bad to date you?" She said teasingly.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"I'm joking." She said. " Where are the others?"

"They went to get some breakfast." I replied.

We kept the conversation going for about a good two hours. After she left, I felt that Weiss died from anxiety. Now that I called her sleeping beauty *wink wink*. I leaned in to kiss her slowly. I actually kissed her on the lips, and just like that, she sprung back to life.

"What happen?' She said.

I explained to her what happened and why she fell asleep and what happened after. I left out the part of how I woke her up, because I knew that the repaired window will have to be fixed again. She accepted it, but it turns out that the anxiety made her sick. And since Ruby called in that they were exploring the town, I was stuck on Weiss duty for even longer, even though I was following her for a day. I did what any parent would do and brought her soup, water, blankets, and anything she needed in general. That was basically what my day was like.

-Next Day-

I went to the school board with Weiss one day and saw that someone took pictures of me taking care of Weiss, which strengthened the rumor. (Expect this to be in my other days)

I yelled, "Son OF A BI"

-The End-

Next Up: A Day with Velvet Scarlatina


End file.
